


Life is a Box of Chocolates

by ivoryandhorn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do I need to do to make you pick up a sword again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Box of Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime before the Future Arc and the past...er, present.
> 
> The prompt was: _TYL!Yamamoto/TYL!Squalo (in that order) -- chocolate_
> 
> Written for a [Shounen Jump Kink Meme](http://distilled.livejournal.com/508988.html) on LJ. I still am not quite sure where this came from. And Yamamoto's hard to write. ;___;

"Vooooooi!"

"Squalo!" Yamamoto calls back, beaming and pretending he has no clue why this strange leather-clad foreigner is here to pester him into giving up baseball yet _again_. He wipes the sweat off his brow and jogs off the pitch as coach calls a break. "What are you doing in Japan? Are you working?"

Squalo hauls him around a corner by the shirt, out of sight of his teammates, and shoves him up against the cool cement of the stadium. "Did you get my videos?" he demands. The years and innumerable visits to Japan for the express purpose of badgering Yamamoto haven't improved his accent one bit.

"Haha, those," Yamamoto says, as if he wasn't being threatened with grievous bodily harm by a dangerously unstable one-handed assassin. He puts on his most oblivious grin, just for Squalo. "They're pretty cool! How'd you get so many people to roleplay with you?"

Squalo makes a frustrated noise and gives him a little shake. "Don't give me that, you fucking idiot!" he growls. "What do I need to do to make you drop the fucking bat and pick up a sword again? Think of what you could do with that stupid style of yours! You're wasted here with these [incomprehensible Italian expletive]!"

"Yomiuri Giants," Yamamoto corrects, nettled. He'll take any manner of insults, right until you touch a) his dad's restaurant, b) his friends, or c) his team. Squalo just violated Rule Number C.

"Like I care!" Squalo howls.

"If you want me to pick up a sword again," Yamamoto says, "it's pretty simple."

"Yeah?"

He grins. "Bring me chocolate."

Squalo eyes him suspiciously. "That's it?"

"And bring yourself as the box." Yamamoto pats him on the shoulder and easily pries Squalo's iron grip off his shirt. "Whoops, break time's over, I gotta get back to practice. It was nice seeing you again!"

He jogs back onto the pitch, enjoying the way Squalo's currently living up his name, gaping like a shark out of water.

"Send me more of those roleplay videos!" he calls over his shoulder. "They're really fun to watch when I'm bored!"

\---

When he gets back home that night after dinner out with his friends, Yamamoto notices something strange. Since his apartment is more or less the size of a shoebox and consists of two rooms (bathroom and everything else), this means he notices it as soon as he walks in the door.

It's Squalo, lounging on the tatami mats and dressed only in his long silver hair, a jumble of chocolates piled haphazardly all over his flat stomach. They've started to melt, smearing his pale body with dark sticky trails that glisten alluringly in the low light.

"This enough?" Squalo asks. He's been rolling one of the sweets around in his fingers, coating them thickly in the chocolate and creamy pink filling. He licks it off slowly with long pulls of his tongue, eyeing Yamamoto in a way that would have been seductive if it hadn't been so angry.

"Haha, wow, the Varia sure work fast," Yamamoto beams at him. "How'd you know I didn't have any money for dessert?"

\---

It is probably for the best, Yamamoto decides later, that Squalo never finds out he'd handed in his resignation letter to the Yomiuri Giants last week.


End file.
